


Hateful Muggle Appliances (Or Draco’s Attempt to cook)

by Natsume_Aki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Harry is okay with that, Draco can't cook to save his life, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Aki/pseuds/Natsume_Aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco attempts to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful Muggle Appliances (Or Draco’s Attempt to cook)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own, JKR does. 
> 
> This is written for harrylovesdraco (on LJ) Challenge #5 with prompt, “Is it supposed to do that?”.

Draco Malfoy had known from the beginning of his relationship with Harry that he had to accept Harry just as he is. Saviour’s Complex, Muggle appliances and all. Admitted the ‘television’ wasn’t so bad. The moving pictures could be interesting. But best of all was that Harry always wanted to snuggle in front of the television. Even though Draco loudly protested most of the time against Harry snuggle tendencies, he secretly loved the snuggling as much as Harry did.

 

Harry’s Saviour Complex could often be very worrisome. Being an Auror, Harry got involved with some very dangerous cases, some even involved remaining Death Eaters. Quite a few times Draco had to run towards St. Mungo’s, because Harry injured himself on one of those missions.

 

Today however everything would be fine, at least Draco hoped it would be. Today was their two year anniversary. And like any good boyfriend, girlfriend or spouse, Draco wanted this day to be special, perfect. He already got Harry the perfect present. As know by those close to Harry, was that he had a picture of his parents that he’d often carried around school and nowadays carried around when he was upset or depressed. The picture was frayed around the edges and was basically falling apart. Draco had taken the picture to Dean Thomas, a renowned artist in the Muggle world, and had commissioned to be made into a painting. The portrait came out lovely and was certainly worth the money he spent on it. His only regret was that it wasn’t a wizarding painting like the portrait of Narcissa that hung in the study at their home. Harry would, of that Draco was sure, love it anyway.

 

Step two of Draco’s brilliant plan for the perfect day was cooking dinner. Since he didn’t own any cookbooks, he had to stoop to _asking_ Hermione Granger-Weasley for some. He had to promise her to bring them back in perfect condition and a day in the library of Malfoy Manor for her to hand the books over and keep quiet about it. Draco sighed, what he wouldn’t do for Harry.

 

At first everything was fine, until the problems started. Cooking didn’t seem to be much of a problem to Draco, he found that it was quite like potions. Chop did, grill that for 5 minutes then turn, easy as pie basically. Especially with a spell or two. The problem was that damned Muggle cook box, Harry called a ‘microwave’. The cookbook of Granger’s said that the best way to warm the sauce would be by using the microwave.  And if that was the best way then Draco would use that way, he had to have the best of everything for dinner tonight.

Opening the microwave door he placed the pot sauce inside, he closed the door and stared at the buttons on the microwave. There was one that said ‘stop’ in bold letters, but not one button seemed to give any indication to start the damned thing. Draco shrugged his shoulders. Oh well, he thought as he cast a spell to get the microwave to start, if he couldn’t do it the Muggle way then he had to do this the wizarding way.  At first it went well until the microwave started giving reddish sparks.

 

“Is it supposed to do that?” Draco mumbled to himself. He couldn’t really remember how Harry used this particular Muggle appliance, so he couldn’t really tell.

 

Suddenly the red sparks died down and the microwave started to smoke. Opening the door from a save distance, Draco levitated the sauce out of microwave. He looked at it, dipped his finger in the sauce and tasted. Draco smiled, the sauce tasted fine and was about the right temperature. He shrugged his shoulders, he guessed that if that damned appliance started to smoke that it meant that the sauce was ready.

 

Because Draco had been focusing on the sauce, he forgot about the remainder of dinner. As he turned around towards the stove, were minutes ago pans and pots were simmering merrily, he noticed that some were boiling over, while the meat was a suspicious dark colour on one side. The broccoli had been cooked so long that it had turned into mush.

 

Draco flew into a panic. His perfectly planned anniversary dinner was quickly turning into a disaster. Thankfully there were some parts of dinner that were still fine. Draco was determined to, using all of his Slytherin recoursefullness, still make this dinner as perfect as it could possible be. A small glance at the clock put the time at 16.45, Harry would be home at five. That would mean that Draco had exactly fifteen minutes to set the table and make dinner perfect.

 

But it is as the saying goes; when it rains in pours. The smoke of the microwave had set off the special wizarding fire alarm that Harry had newly installed last week. Within a minute an entire squad of firewizards came storming through the front door of the flat, surrounding Draco and the microwave. Before Draco could tell them not to, the firewizards drenched the entire kitchen with water.

 

Draco looked around at the disaster. Dishes were blown away by the water and were lying broken on the ground. His pants, one’s that he knew Harry loved because they flattered his butt well, were soaking wet. There was nothing left of his specially planned anniversary dinner. Draco could cry at the sight of the kitchen.

 

“Draco! Draco, are you alright?” called Harry as he looked worriedly at his wet boyfriend and at the leaving firewizards.

 

“Happy anniversary.” Draco replied wetly. Harry rushed towards his boyfriend and hugged him tight.

 

“Happy anniversary,” he whispered as he kissed Draco on the forehead, “What happened here?”

 

“I tried to cook you dinner, but your stupid Muggle appliance didn’t want to work with me.” Draco mumbled into Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Oh love, go get changed out of your wet clothes. I made reservations at your favourite restaurant for tonight. It was supposed to be a surprise.” Harry said smiling softly at Draco and started pushing him towards the bedroom. Draco placed his hand on Harry’s neck, pulled him down and kissed him soundly.

 

“Your not getting anymore of your Muggle appliances in the kitchen,” Draco treated playfully, “They are nothing but trouble.”

 

As Harry kissed him again, Draco could only think of one thing. Maybe the perfect day wasn’t ruined after all. 


End file.
